<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Files and Skuttlebutt by CLynnB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065229">Of Files and Skuttlebutt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynnB/pseuds/CLynnB'>CLynnB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargate Civilians [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate SG-1, The A-Team (TV), The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Informational Piece, Just a little filler fic, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, No Action, Time-Travelers, background piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynnB/pseuds/CLynnB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hammond wanted to make sure his top team was aware of everything going on with the new civilian teams. Just in case. Just to make sure they were on the same page.</p><p>It's in the details, people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander Harris/Faith Lehane/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargate Civilians [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Files and Skuttlebutt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little filler piece. There's really not much going on in this one but a little more setup for the rest of the stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Hammond was beginning to wonder just what he had been thinking when he’d agreed to keep the three time-displaced teams that had been ‘recovered’ from PX2986—The Game Master’s Planet. Allowing them to stay as civilian teams instead of reinstating them into the military (or just instating them in general) was causing all kinds of issues.</p><p>Not on base, not really. No one actually had a problem with the civilians remaining civilians except those that were suspected of being NID plants anyway. The lack of uniform thing was a little annoying to some, but everyone seemed to be okay with it.</p><p>It was the higher ups that seemed to be having a problem. The Presidency was trying to figure out why the civilian teams were needed in the first place—and Hammond was trying really really hard to not let them find out that they were mostly being put in place to counter the NID. They knew the Vice President was heading up the organization, but they didn’t have the proof to convict him for it. Which is why they were setting up the teams the way they were. </p><p>These teams were different. For one, they weren’t numbered as traditionally as the rest of the SGC off-world teams. Instead, they’d been named SGMag7 (as SG7 just didn’t stick with the group, more due to the memory of those that had been lost before, than anything that the seven men did themselves), SGA-Team (because Murdock had absolutely freaked out at the hint of being assigned a number. Apparently being numbered was a trigger of some kind for him), and SGX (which originally, the Council team had been assigned SG14, but that hadn’t stuck either and had transformed into SGX, presumably for Xander’s name).</p><p>Hammond dropped into his chair at the head of the conference table, running a hand over his bald head and wondering if he’d taken too many Tums today already. “Okay, have you gone over the files?” he asked his top team.</p><p>Colonel Jack O’Neill snorted, pushing at his stack of files. Major Carter nodded slightly, murmuring a ‘yes sir’, Daniel Jackson nudged Jack and nodded, and Teal’c simply raised an eyebrow. Hammond sighed to himself, because this was his top team and they were very similar to how the civilian teams acted, honestly. It was a wonder the general was still sane.</p><p>“Dr. Fraiser has signed off on all the paperwork,” Major Carter spoke up. “And despite a few issues, she’s confident that all fourteen of them are good to work.”</p><p>“A few issues being some mental illness problems,” Daniel joined in, fingering one of the files. “All of the A-Team suffer from PTSD to some extent, with Murdock and Face being the most affected. Dr. Picani has made great strides with Murdock and is pretty sure he’s stable, but that he plays up his own ‘craziness’ as a coping mechanism.” He paused for a moment. “They’re also pretty sure that at least two members of the Mag 7 also suffer from PTSD, and that all of the Council team does.” </p><p>Hammond nodded. “Not uncommon for soldiers or agents,” he said. This wouldn’t be a problem. They’d contacted Dr. Picani specifically because he seemed a good fit for Murdock, and now the Vietnam vet was more stable than he’d been in a long time. He and Picani got on like a house on fire, and while the other time-travelers didn’t really mesh with the man, Picani had given them names of trusted psychiatrists that could be pulled into the SGC. Honestly, the need for good mental help for those that were time-displaced provided them with the means to help out the entirety of the base. The SGC was known to have traumatic experiences too, and now they had the means to deal with it.</p><p>“Also have to take into account some extreme claustrophobia on the part of Tanner,” Jack pointed out. “Guy doesn’t do too well when cooped up.” He shrugged. “And Janet has kind of gone a bit nuts with figuring out their medications and all and how to cope when some of them are in the hospital.” </p><p>Hammond’s eyes narrowed. “Explain?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Teal’c drawled. “The young ‘Oz’ was experimented upon by government doctors at one time not too long ago in his life. It has made him very untrusting of any medical practitioner.”</p><p>“To be fair,” Daniel said, leaning back in his chair. “I would be too.” He flipped open one of the files, more as something to do than as a need. “Also, never leave Face, Standish or Tanner without one of their teammates in any hospital setting. They will panic and try to escape. Murdock waffles on that one; he can either be very accommodating or also panic.”</p><p>“And quite a few of them have very specific medical allergies,” Sam pointed out. “Specially, Face, Standish, Tanner, Jackson to some degree, and Harris and Lehane.”</p><p> </p><p>Hammond nodded, having noted that in their files. But there another thing… “What about the dog?” he asked, because he’d never seen the dog, but had been informed that it was very much there.</p><p>Jack grinned. “Skuttlebutt says the dog is actually a hellhound. Skuttlebutt says that Xander knows a lot more about the dog than he’s willing to say, because he actually asked the dog.”</p><p>“He asked the dog,” Hammond deadpanned, somehow not surprised. </p><p>“Indeed,” Teal’c said, with a single nod. </p><p>Hammond let that sit for a moment and then let it go. “As long as it doesn’t bother anyone on base.”</p><p>“Most people can’t even see it or feel it,” Sam grumbled, and Hammond knew it was because she was one of those people. Despite everything, anything that had to do with magic still made her unhappy. “There are only a few that can.”</p><p>“I can feel it,” Daniel piped up, raising one hand. “I can almost see it too. Murdock can definitely see it, and so can Vin. Ezra might be able to as well, but he hasn’t said either way. And Face can at least feel it, might be able to see it, but he hasn’t been willing to clarify and no one is willing to ask. Xander kind of let it known that the reasons behind Billy’s existence and ownership are rather traumatic and weren’t to be mentioned.”</p><p>“Right,” Hammond grunted. He flipped through the files himself for a moment. “Moving on. Training regiments?”</p><p>“We’re getting them all trained up on ‘Gate travel,” Jack nodded. “Most of them are pretty well trained for combat and evasive maneuvers,” he admitted. To be honest, most of the time-travelers were more well trained than the military personnel that were specifically recruited for the job. It kind of rankled, actually, and there had been a few hard feelings among some of the more hard-headed soldiers. “Even the kids are pretty well up to speed.”</p><p>“Kids,” the general repeated, raising an eyebrow. He was pretty sure he knew who they were talking about, but figured it was better for them to clarify.</p><p>“Right,” Sam said, rolling her eyes. “Faith Lehane is only 21, with Xander Harris being 22 and ‘Oz’ Osbourne at 23. They’re the youngest among all fourteen. Although Xander has all the wartime memories of his grandfather stuck in his head, and that includes the training, Faith is a slayer, so she’s got a bit of an advantage, and Oz is a werewolf.” Which, admittedly, was still a little odd. They weren’t sure whether the next full moon would have him changing back into his regular werewolf self, or if he would retain the ‘full form’ he’d managed on PX2986. They’d just have to see. </p><p>“JD Dunne is 25, he’s the next youngest, although Standish is 30 and Tanner is pretty sure he’s 29. It’s a little iffy since his papers weren’t entirely clear. The rest are well into their 30’s, 40’s, 50’s, and 60’s with Sanchez being the oldest at 66 and Smith next at 55. Face is a little questionable as his paperwork just says 28 slash 29 slash 30 slash 31. None of his team know what his real age is, and he’s not telling,” Sam finished, making a bit of a face herself.</p><p>“I don’t think <em>Face</em>  actually knows for himself,” Daniel said, peeking up at them. “His paperwork, what remains of it, is even more vague than Tanner’s. Apparently, the orphanage found him wandering around the streets somewhere between ages five and seven, but they were never able to actually tell. He just kind of picked an age and changed it at will when needed.”</p><p>Hammond nodded, a little saddened, actually. Daniel had fallen in with Face, Tanner, Standish and Faith (sometimes Xander as well) rather easily, due to incredibly similar backgrounds. Orphans, even those that were by neglect as opposed to actual loss of parents, tended to seek each other out in this establishment. “All of them are well above the age of legality, though,” he pointed out. “So, we won’t have any problems there.” Because Faith looked young, and that had bothered quite a few people. </p><p>“There has been some talk…” Jack hedged, and the look on his face was telling. “That the Council team is all involved with each other.”</p><p>Hammond nodded. He knew. Council Director Giles had been very adamant that he couldn’t give the three any problems for it. Apparently stable relationships were difficult to come by for the Council. “Fraternization rules don’t apply for civilians,” he pointed out. </p><p>Sam rolled her eyes. “We know. And so does Wilmington.” Which…true. That man had made it very clear that he would go after anyone of the female persuasion so long as they weren’t married. Granted, the moment they said they weren’t interested, he backed off (although some light-hearted flirting and teasing wasn’t beyond him). Face, too, was a bit of a flirt, but a harmless one. It hadn’t taken long to realize that the most he wanted was to have some fun, and not of the sexual kind. He, also, didn’t go after any woman that was married or said they weren’t interested. Most, however, were very willing to go out on a date or two, with either man, as they had all said that they felt safe with them. </p><p>Hammond didn’t care, one way or another, because the women were their own people and they clearly didn’t feel threatened or bothered. And the fraternization rules weren’t a thing for these teams. “Any other news?”</p><p>“There’s speculation that Standish and Tanner are together, and that Face and Murdock are as well,” Daniel shrugged. “But no proof either way, and none of them are speaking up.”</p><p>Also true. No one really spoke of their actual preferences; most having grown up in a time where anything that wasn’t traditional was frowned upon. Even by today’s standards, the military had strict views. Hammond ran his base a little differently; so long as everyone was happy and following the fraternization rules at least in public, he wouldn’t stick his nose into their business. </p><p>“Frankly, only a few personnel are really bothered,” Sam shrugged, not looking all that bothered. “And if it ever comes to blows, I’d put my money on the civilians.” So would he, Hammond nodded.</p><p>“Moving on,” Hammond directed. “How come the houses?” Because they’d bought up an entire street on the edge of Colorado Springs, right at the end of the historic district there. They had to have somewhere for the travelers to live, and that had been the best option at the time.</p><p>“They should be ready for the groups to move into this weekend,” Sam said, and her voice was tinged with relief. Because having them all on base had been enlightening (B.A., JD and Oz were fantastic with machinery despite being out of their own times), but exhausting. </p><p>Jack nodded, grinning a little. “We’ve got SGA-Team set up in the old Bed and Breakfast. That big old Victorian on the corner. B.A. will be taking the third floor apartment as he’s been deemed as the most independent of the group, and the others will all share the house below him.”</p><p>“The Council team is going to have the little Craftsman next door to the Victorian,” Daniel added. It had a good sized yard for when the moon was full. </p><p>“Jackson and Sanchez are moving into the little Victorian next to the Craftsman, with Dunne and Wilmington in the little Gothic Victorian next to that. And Larabee, Standish and Tanner are claiming the Craftsman across the street, the one with the acreage, as all seven of the Mag 7 team have professed the want to own horses again,” Jack finished off, closing his file and setting it down with a thump.  </p><p>“Cowboys, the lot of them,” Sam muttered with a fond grin. To be honest, getting the houses ready for the teams hadn’t been all that difficult, even for SGMag7, which everyone had been sure would all want their own homes. (They hadn’t bought that many houses, after all, and all of those men seemed reasonably independent.) They’d easily split up into groups though, and no one had been bothered by having to have housemates.</p><p>“Good,” Hammond nodded. “Moving day is on Saturday, then,” he said. “I’m giving all four of you time off to help out.” Not that there was much to help with; those that were time-displaced hadn’t brought anything with them, and what little they had, had been bought upon arrival. Really, the ‘help’ was more an offer of companionship more than anything else.</p><p>Hammond gave them all a nod and saw them out of the conference room and headed off to his office. Skuttlebutt said that there was a poker game going on today in Standish’s room. He might just have to pop in and see what that was all about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>